Moxette Smurfette (Hero Stories)
You may also be looking for Moxette Smurfette from the ''LD Stories.'' "Come on, Smurfs! Where's your sense of humor?" Natalie "Moxette" Smurfette is a Smurf character who is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information She is the daughter of Jokey and Tricky, whom like her parents, is a prankster. Although, unlike her parents, she doesn't stick with just a single prank, instead she uses many different types of pranks as to not make it so obvious to her fellow Smurfs. These could range from: A Whoopee cushion, a joy buzzer, fake flowers that either explode, squirt water, or smell of skunk, a spring-loaded can of snakes resembling a tin of smurfberries, and a pie in the face. She also owns a diary which she puts her personal feelings in. Geary, Smarty and Dopey at some point found her diary and "stole" it in order to find out what her personal feelings were, though this caused them to face her wrath. Personality She is known as a typical Tom-Boy, preferring to constantly prank her fellow Smurfs slightly more than her parents. Her uncle Brainy absolutely despises her behavior, whereas her parents don't seem to mind, as long as she doesn't go too far in her pranks. She also seems to have a distinct hatred for snob-like behavior, and is hyperactive. Whenever she's about to be disciplined by either her Uncle Smurfs or Aunt Smurfettes, she would do the "Puppy dog eyes" look to make them have second thoughts about disciplining her. Role in the Village She usually spends her day tricking her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes with her multiple pranks. Interests She just loves to pull pranks on her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes, no matter how much it irritates them. Appearance When she is an Infant, she wears a lavender sleeper, a white Smurf hat, and is usually seen hugging up against one of her father's surprise boxes. When she is a Smurfling, she has medium length pink hair in two ponytails, a black skirt that ends just before her knees, a red and yellow horizontal striped shirt, white shoes with purple socks, and a black Smurf hat with a red fluff ball on top similar to Gusty's. When she is an Adult, she still wears her trademark red and yellow horizontal striped shirt which now includes sleeves going up both her arms and onto her hands which they then resemble finger-less gloves, she also wears a set of white leggings along with her black Smurf hat with the red fluff ball on top. Voice Actor(s) Her desired voice actress would be Kathryn Cressida, who voiced Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory. Another suitable voice actress would be Miranda Cosgrove, who voiced Margo in Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2. If neither of these ladies are available, another choice would be Melissa Fahn, known as the voice of the titular character of Neptune in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Trivia *Permission to use the name was given by Numbuh 404. *Her appearance mirrors that of the comic book character, Minnie the Minx. *Her birth name of Natalie comes from a friend that the author knew during his school days, who loved to prank others. *Her Zodiac sign is Aries, as her birthday is April 10. *Her current Infant profile is based on Vic George's profile for his character, Baby Smurfette, from his timeline story "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf". Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Saviour's generation Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Jokey's family members